1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a blood collection device for safe and convenient handling of needles. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an inexpensive disposable blood collection device including a passively activated safety shield device for protectively shielding a pointed end of a needle assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disposable medical devices that have piercing elements are typically used for administering a medication or withdrawing a fluid, such as blood collecting needles or fluid handling needles. Current medical practice requires that the fluid containers and needle assemblies used in such systems be inexpensive and readily disposable. Consequently, existing blood collection systems, for example, typically employ some form of a durable, reusable holder on which detachable and disposable needles and fluid collection tubes may be mounted. A blood collection system of this nature can be assembled prior to use and then disassembled after usage. Accordingly, these blood collection systems allow repeated use of the relatively expensive holder upon replacement of the relatively inexpensive needle and/or fluid collection tube. In addition to reducing the cost of collecting blood specimens, these blood collection systems also help minimize the production of hazardous medical waste.
A blood collection set or intravenous (IV) infusion set typically includes a needle cannula having a proximal end, a pointed distal end, and a lumen extending therebetween. The proximal end of the needle cannula is securely mounted in a plastic hub with a central passage that communicates with the lumen through the needle cannula. A thin flexible thermoplastic tube is connected to the hub and communicates with the lumen of the needle cannula. The end of the plastic tube, remote from the needle cannula, may include a fixture for connecting the needle cannula to a blood collection tube or some other receptacle. The specific construction of the fixture will depend upon the characteristics of the receptacle to which the fixture will be connected.
In order to reduce the risk of incurring an accidental needle-stick wound, protection of used needle tips becomes important. With concern about infection and transmission of diseases, methods and devices to enclose the used disposable needle have become very important and in great demand. For example, needle assemblies commonly employ a safety shield that can be moved into shielding engagement with a used needle cannula without risking an accidental needle stick.